


his happiness

by redreki (kirishine)



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Pining, this is my third renga fic already send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirishine/pseuds/redreki
Summary: Reki knew what his happiness was.It was something he had put a great deal of thought into, after all, considering that no happiness is universal.However, it dawned on him that maybe he jumped to his conclusion too soon.
Relationships: Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	his happiness

**Author's Note:**

> “Isn’t this the third Reki/Langa fic you’ve done?” yes. Yes it is. They really have my whole brain cell at the moment.
> 
> I hope my writing isn’t starting to get too repetitive with them. I’m kinda caught up on current explicit canon because I’m not comfortable with them enough yet to stray from it.

Reki  _ knew  _ what his happiness was.

It was something he had put a great deal of thought into, after all, considering that no happiness is universal. He wanted to die knowing his happiness so he had set out to find it, and find it he did.

Skateboarding. A sport filled with danger, adrenaline and skill, one that could be so brutal yet so rewarding,  _ that’s _ what Reki’s happiness was.

When rolling down S at a speed nearing 60, absolutely nothing in the world could top that high as his peripherals began to blur and his hair was being pulled by the wind.

At least, for a long time, he really thought that.

As well as participating himself, he had always enjoyed watching other people skate in every aspect. Races of speed, competitions of technical skill, or something as simple as progress and practice videos from people he admired, he loved it all. Even watching noobies was fun.

Which was why he took a liking to Langa pretty much right away. People never normally entertained his ask of ‘hey, wanna skate?’ that usually came up out of thin air. The way he landed clean on his backside was a funny sight, too, and his reaction to that was oddly charming.

As much as Reki knew he should probably be trying to get people into the sport nicely, if someone couldn’t handle falling on their ass and every other part of their body regularly then they were just not cut out to be a skater. There wasn’t really a smooth way into it.

So when Langa accepted the job so quickly, though pissed at the offer being there because of the (wrong) observation that Reki himself couldn’t do it alone, he thought for a second.

For someone who couldn’t stand on a skateboard mere minutes ago to ask so forwardly about a job at a  _ skate shop?  _ He was definitely interesting and showed skating potential.

Reki thought that without a doubt. If Langa really applied himself, he could probably be pretty okay. However, he absolutely  _ never  _ would have labelled the other as the type to offer to skate S.

Skaters needed to be able to face the fear of getting hurt.

Langa? It seemed he didn’t even have that fear to begin with, and the sight was breathtaking.

Suddenly, the skateboarding that was Reki’s happiness seemed so much brighter, so much louder, it overloaded his every sense in the best way possible.

There was absolutely nothing he had seen like this. Not even when watching the most high profile of professionals work the board like it was easier than breathing.

Part of the reaction was surprise, of course, but nothing ever really felt the same after that.

Skating by Langa’s side was his new favourite way to enjoy the activity, no matter what they were working on. Watching Langa skate and reach any particular milestone made a warm kind of pride bloom in his chest as Langa smiled at him waiting for approval.

As much as skating absolutely made Reki happy, maybe he had it wrong with labelling it as _his happiness_.

Because now he can’t imagine skating without Langa and any memory of it feels dull in comparison. 

And as it turned out, everything he did with Langa after that had the same feeling. Everything with him was so much better than without. 

Reki  _ knew  _ what his happiness was.

He just never expected it to be another person. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments on these!! I wasn’t expecting any response considering how new SK8 is but I am very pleasantly surprised :DD
> 
> When we know enough about these characters for a multichap AU, I am going to write like a madman.


End file.
